High Tension
by SludgeCrankcase
Summary: Daya, Purvi, Pankaj and Freddy are hired to investigate a murder in a mansion. However, things turn ugly after Pankaj experience surreal entities and creepy mirrors.


_**A/N:**_ Hello, CosmicEardwulf here, and instead of updating my story I wrote another one.

The story's idea showed up almost instantly, as I was searching for ideas for an update. I was walking down the labyrinth of my mind, in hopes to find a perfect continuation, but I went wayward and carried away, and got a completely different story instead.

It's a horror story! Surprise! Surprise! Probably a cliched one too. Inspired by Ramsay brothers :P I admit it my first trial at every genre. Err other than romance I think, but it does consist of few suggestive themes.

In fact, I was trying to write a psychological horror, but instead it turned out to be something else. Yes, it is extremely long, but, that's how I like to write and enjoy.

_Read at your own risk! And, before I take the heat. I must clarify it doesn't contain pairings or anything._

P.S. If you survive reading till the end, please drop a comment. Since, it is my first attempt at a horror story.

Oh It contains Pankaj and Purvi as primary characters instead of Daya or Freddy.

_**Rated M **_or **18+**

_**Disclaimer:**_ C.I.D. belongs to Sony T.V. India and Mr. B.P. Singh.

**WARNING:** Story contains coarse language, suggestive themes, and extreme violence.

* * *

_**HIGH TENSION**_

Hence, it began from a murder. Well, every case begins with a murder. The man always wondered how come they have murder cases almost every week. It was like a three, in a week. That is how they are split into two teams, with two senior Inspectors as their supervisors. He always wondered most works were done by them, starting from the investigation, blowing up chests with bullets and closing the case. While him and his fellow ranked officers—even though they had equal field work—they do the paper work. Paper work which is hectic, laced with latent hostility. A case is not complete unless the papers finished by them reach the court.

What a bunch of glory mongers.

Therefore, now they are at a mansion, investigating a murder of a wealthy man while his wife has been deemed as a suspect. It was a case of simple murder, which involved a knife and poison. Although, what they were doing were distinguishing the two facts whether he was killed by the knife or a poison. Was it his wife who killed him out of misery? Or was it someone or something else?

The widow gave zero statements; she refused to speak after the death. They found her covered in blood, and test showed mostly it didn't belonged to her. She looked pale, somewhat disturbed—perhaps that was distraught, grief, or maybe solace and acceptance? Well, that is when the men and women come into. Bunch of them are doing their work, investigating and much to his dismay, his partner was the usual.

"Pankaj, arrey… tu piche piche kyun chal raha hai?"

Fredricks, the middle-aged Sub-Inspector, who else?

It was about 9:30 at night and the mansion's location was beyond the city limits. It was cold, dark and somewhat gloomy. And Pankaj was depressed seeing the thunderstorm striking the land in the dark, and apparently, their luck had ran out as well, as their car was dead in this hour of night. Besides, the signal played tricks on their phone, for which they were not able to call for a mechanic.

_'Aaj kudrat ne humari le li'_ the young man mused. He never understood the reason why his IQ falls few folds whenever he was around the man.

"Sir, aap senior hai na isliye!" he replied, and his partner's moustache looks like a tinkled snow when a lightning found its way to the floor. They were shaken to the belly, and they dropped to the floor covering their ears.

_'Shit'_

They crawled towards the wall behind them, breathing hard and fast. It felt like heartache, sweaty and nervous all of a sudden. Both stared agape towards the outer world by the balcony like passage way towards the stairs.

The lightning was much closer than usual.

"Tu mera mazaak toh nahi udaa raha hai na?" Fredricks enquired as both of them walked towards the stairs which was few seemingly a long distance from where they stood.

"Nahi sir," he curtly replied.

"Toh aisa kyun lag raha tu mera mazaak uda raha hai?"

'_Good God,'_

"Main apka mazaak kyun udaunga sir? Aisi baat nahi ki aap pehli baar bijli se darre ho!" That set the man off.

"Kya matlab? Main bijli vili se nahi darta!" He denied while whining, proving a point, "Tu bhi toh darta hai bijli se!"

"Maine kab manaa kiya?" fared an authentic reply, and soon they bantered through-out their little trip from the kitchen to the hallway on the ground floor. Now this mansion was no joke, it had three floors with multiple bathrooms, bedrooms, hallways, kitchen etc. He wondered why this was not converted into a hotel or guest house or some sort.

And it all belonged to one family. It belonged to a man, his wife and his children, who were living abroad—was it Hungary? The young man was not paying attention, he must confess. They tried to contact them, but none seemed to respond. So it was the wife who was now the owner of this God forsaken, ginormous mansion.

But why did she kill him?

Was it even a valid question?

"Pankaj! Freddy!" Their names were roared by a familiar voice, their superior, their boss, the man who terrified criminals enough to piss their own pants. And so, it was the man Daya, his mentor and gang—no it was group, yes, and group leader. Their little team consisted of Him, Purvi, Freddy, Jaywanti, and Sachin and his best friend from the bureau, Nikhil. Nevertheless it was ACP's idea to split them into two teams and circulate members every week.

Unfortunately, for this inauspicious day it was only him, Freddy, Purvi, and Daya while the others were investigating an entire different case which belonged to Abhijeet which was much bigger case involving a drug cartel.

Team! It was a good idea, for them. But for Pankaj it was hideous, as he often teamed with Freddy.

Pankaj grimaced with the said assumption. He was supposed to play good, learn stuff—fight for justice, now he was an ass clown.

_Whoa, what are you thinkin' _he rebuked his own contempt towards his partner.

They saw both associates at the hallway, Purvi who was at the far end of the room looking at her phone for signals, while the older man was staring at the ceiling which was made of some transparent material. The senior inspector was watching the light show above.

"Kahaan the tum dono?" he asked.

"Sir, Pankaj ko pisaab ayyi thi toh bathroom dhoond rahe the," Freddy said nonchalantly. Pankaj's cheek found a deep shade of color as he heard the quiet snicker of Purvi. Luckily, it was dark and no one could see his face.

"Toh mili ki nahi?" Daya probed playfully as both reached near him.

"Ji nahi!" Freddy said in an over exaggerated tone, which annoyed Pankaj even more. But his bladder was probably over-flowing so he couldn't come up with a remark. He kept quiet.

"Pankaj! Yahaan se sidhe jaake right lo, aur woh last wala room bathroom hai." Purvi now chose to indulge in their conversation. She pointed towards the front from where she stood, and Pankaj shot out like a sprinter towards that direction.

"Kaafi zor se lagi thi," Daya remarked as he saw the tiny man making a run for a break. Both his companion laughed, although not as much as Freddy who laughed harder, clearly enjoying the punishment.

After his embarrassing run, Pankaj found the bathroom. He shot straight towards the toilet seat while opening his zipper. A moment later he released, with ease his heavy fluid unto the bowl like toilet. He closed his eyes, as relaxation found its way into his mind, and suddenly the moment was orgasmic for him. He moaned as his bladder decompressed.

While he was half-way, the first thing he noticed was the looked eerily quiet. And the second thought that came to his mind was he was alone, in the darkness. The room was sordidly dirty as if it hadn't been cleansed for few weeks. The room was not entirely dark; it had this bluish tint to the surrounding due to the light being reflected for the tiles.

Behind Pankaj was a mirror, every bathroom had a mirror, and it was usually placed before the toilet seat.

Certain scenarios were picked up by Pankaj's conscious brain, which never worked well whenever he was alone in the dark. It was never pleasant, the thoughts always ended with him dying by strangulation. Or he, seeing something that he was not supposed to see.

It was silly, he was aware. His mother always warned him to recite the Hanuman chalisa during this situation. But, he was an atheist; an atheist who believes in gho—no, he'd rather not go there.

By now, his tank was an empty shell. His palms were sweaty, and he was afraid to turn around.

He was afraid to move.

A breeze somehow found its way to his neck, and it was cold. The chilled walls reflected the smoky gas which his nose picked up, it smelt of butane, it smelt of something putrid. Ever so gently, his ears twitched when it picked up gentle scratching noise, the scratching slowly increased…

By now his heart thumped loudly, so loud that it reached it ears, and something was coming closer.

Closer, it was near him.

He closed his eyes, and suddenly turned around to hit whatever was behind, but his hand was caught by someone familiar, Daya.

"Sir?" His voice was hoarse, and itched for water.

Daya was visibly surprised when he saw Pankaj's pale face, it was out of color. "Tum thik toh ho Pankaj?"

"Sir?" He repeated again, uncertain about something.

"Tumne aane mein kuch jyada hi derr kardi, toh maine socha kuch gadbad toh nahi hai." Daya patted Pankaj in the back, as if reassuring him about the things that were better left unspoken. The senior inspector was aware of his fear of darkness in houses like these. So, instead of voicing out his fear, he let Pankaj go out of the room, which he did.

As Pankaj kept pondering back at what transpired in that room, he felt chills down his spine as the hairs on his neck stood up. If it weren't for the inspector, then surely he would've been dead with a heart attack.

He found Freddy relaxed on the couch, and Purvi still searching for signal. Their eyes were already adjusted to the darkness, and they could make out where things were and weren't. Pankaj in a trance like state solemnly walked towards the chair that was beside Freddy. Purvi saw him approach through the darkness looking white as if he had seen a ghost.

She observed him carefully, and found something horrifying, his zipper was still open.

And in instinct she called him out, like a good friend."Pankaj tumhari zip khuli hai," she casually spoke, that broke him out of his trance as he turned around, and began closing his passageway.

Freddy laughed out loud, he kept laughing till he coughed saliva.

_'I swear if this guy ever shut up!'_

"Thank you, Purvi! Meri izzat tumne bachaa li!" he playfully made his point, which was enough for her wonderment. Her imagination ran wayward as she thought about the possible assumption. Her skin deepened into shades darker red, which was invisible at this darkness.

Daya arrived from the same darkness that Pankaj came out of. His face glistened with the water that he washed his face with. A loud cackle of thunder made them shudder, followed by loud banging at the door which alerted everyone. The battering continued until Daya reached for the heavy door hoping to see back up, or someone who had come to pick them up.

He was slightly disappointed as he saw a young woman, probably the same age as Pankaj and Purvi after he opened the door. She was sopping wet from the head to toe; her suit hardly revealed anything as she wore a black coat over her white shirt, with patching slacks. Her eyes were blue, and it was bright and the only thing noticeable for Daya.

"Kya main andar aa sakti hoon? Meri gaadi kharab ho gayi hai, aur main iss barish se bachne keliye jagaah dhoond rahi thi."

Daya stepped back and allowed her to join them without saying anything. She entered along with the water that sopped the floor underneath her feet. She wrapped her hands around herself, noticing most people in the room were men. She felt suspicious and threatened, but not for long as Purvi came before her. Ascertain that a woman was there, she relaxed but her muscles were still taut.

"Hum log C.I. hai," Purvi spoke, and that brought a smile on her face. Least she expected was a bunch of law enforcement officer also a lady officer. "Mera naam Purvi hai, ye humare Senior Inspector Daya, woh dono sub-inspectors Fredricks aur Pankaj." As a woman she was certainly aware of her discomfort. She was drenched to the floor, while the men were ogling at her—probably that's what she thought. Daya got out and sprinted towards their car, while Freddy was still relaxed on his sofa.

On the other hand, Pankaj stared with narrowed eye towards the strange young woman. His gaze was returned when their eyes briefly met, and he suspiciously studied the blue eyed woman with interest. Not necessarily perverted, but with interest.

Okay, he was slightly perverted just like any other man walking the planet. And a soaking wet woman did no good for his hitching hormones. But they weren't a bunch of savage satyr who lurked behind darkness to feed up young flesh. No, he was a gentleman, and as a gentleman he removed his eyes upon her and looked beyond, towards the rain which was pouring heavily.

She panted solid and secured, and she caught her breath she regarded Purvi,"Kya aap ke paas,kuch kapde hai pehenne ke liye?"

Purvi shook her head sullenly, "Tumhari tarah hum bhi phas gaye hai yaha baarish ke wajah se."

"Mera naam Survi hai by the way."

_'Purvi-Survi' _a smile crept on Pankaj's face.

That is when Daya arrived running holding a package and by the looks of it. Pankaj noted it might be spare clothes which may belong to him as it was his car to begin with. As soon as the large man arrived, he handed the package to Purvi who looked flummoxed.

"Isme kuch kapde honge mere… Purvi, inke ke saath jao aur inhe help karo room dhoondne mein kapde badalne ke liye. Thode bade honge, but for the time being. Use it." Daya still had not considered the hot young woman before him. Purvi took the package, and told the woman to follow her towards a room.

Survi, the blue eyed woman followed Purvi towards the west wing of the mansion. Pankaj tried not to look rude by staring in which he failed rather miserably. Their eyes met again and this time he didn't stole her gaze. He kept looking until they disappeared into the room.

"Saala ye car ko bhi abhi kharab hona tha!" he heard Daya complain to no one in particular. He sat back relaxed, thinking about trvial matters his mind got carried towards the bathroom where he felt another presence not only Daya's.

But Daya was there after he came out.

_You've watched too many horror shows, Pankaj._

Soon time went away, and it was an hour before mid-night. All of them met, at the second floor's hall. They found a spot comfortable, since the second floor had more furniture and sofas to seat. Also, it had more rooms that the first—ground floor.

"Sir, bhook lag rahi hai," whined Pankaj, who had taken a seat beside Purvi who was taking a nap in the darkness. There was no electricity, but often the lightning provided them with enough light to see the room. Their eyes were now accustomed to the dark by now. But, the flashes every now and then blinded them for few seconds.

"Toh jaake refrigerator check karo," Daya who was taking a nap lonesome in the largest sofa, grunted in annoyance. He was hungry as well, and so was everyone in the room. The two ladies didn't complain, but this man child did.

"Par sir…" he tried to make a point of being in a mansion where a man was murdered… regrettably, he failed.

"Dekho Pankaj tum koi bache nahi ho, ki tumhe godd main utha kar kitchen ki taraf main chaloon. Be a man, agar bhook lagi hai toh kitche main jaa kar dekho kuch hai bhi ki nahi." Daya made his point eloquently. Pankaj now disheartened grimaced at his senior officer, he wanted to curse, snap or beat—err he cannot beat the senior most officer in the house. He didn't want a suspension letter, or worst—an ass whooping from him.

He looked around for Freddy and found him at far end from where he sat, and by the looks of it, he was sleeping. He was dead asleep to sound more precise.

Purvi who heard the tiny conversation felt sorry for the poor young man. Her companion, the blue eyed woman was soundly asleep. It was a modest mirth seeing a grown woman such like her wearing their senior inspector's clothes. Like it was supposed to, his clothes were slightly large, and every now and then the poor woman had to adjust her sweat shirt…although it had a zipper she was still paranoid that it might slip from her shoulders. Also the trousers which she wore had a string which she wore tight.

Not few hours before she changed her clothes to the big man's. Purvi accompanied her—saw her altering from her business like demeanor to a timid woman, who was mostly shy around the men. She was still uncomfortable despite of being aware they possessed no harm. Her visible raw anatomy held few scars evident of the possible abuse that she had underwent in the past, which made Purvi concerned. She asked where she got those nasty scars from. The young woman remarked about having an abusive boyfriend.

Purvi became furious at that, and asked her questions regarding that boyfriend. The least she could do was arrest him, and the more usually existed as torture—which she never resorted to. The woman held herself responsible for being attracted to the physical charms rather than the inner peace. But, she fairly made her point by assuring her; she dumped him, after assaulting the man in his golden cherries.

Purvi laughed along with the blue-eyed woman. Now, as she quietly watched her she developed a sense of respect. The woman was slightly taller than her, petite, fragile and slender limbs with pale skin. She almost— closely resembled a foreigner. Observing her resting form, she decided that she could help her poor companion.

"Pankaj? So gaye kya?" she whispered to him, trying not to disturb everyone around them.

"Nahi yaar, joro se bhook lag rahi hai," he moaned, but he regarded her with curious gaze.

"Toh chalo mil kar kitchen dhoond te hai." She offered, "Mujhe bhi bhook lag rahi hai, agar kuch mila toh mil baant ke khaa lenge, aur inn logo ke liye bhi kuch layenge."

Pankaj clearly didn't enjoy the idea of roaming around this creepy old mansion at this hour of night,"Tumhe toh pataa hai na, yahaan kya hua tha?" he directly avoided speaking of the dead. The cause was their visitor, Survi was not aware that they were there to investigate a murder.

It was Purvi's idea to not spill the bean, fearing the woman will be afraid to stay the night—they kept it a secret. She whispered bluntly, "Haan, par bhook bhi toh lag rahi hai na? Tumhe darr lag raha hai na? Mujhe maloom hai, par tumhare saath chalungi na. Jo bhi saamne ayega main dekh lungi."

That struck a nerve on his male bravado, or what was left of it. He hadn't told anyone about his unsettling experience at the bathroom. He could still felt the air around the neck as he imagined someone breathing down at his neck. His skin instantly paled at the thought of having a gho—no! He'd rather not go there. But he was hungry; and if his belly is not satisfied then he cannot sleep. And, once he sleeps there's no power on nature that could wake him up. Ghost shall be damn!

Begrudgingly he said, "Thik hai, waise tumhe bataa doon, main kisi se nahi darta!"

"Haan, haan, pataa hai tum kitne bahadoor ho," Her sarcasm was audible. And, Pankaj thought he heard Freddy chuckled a little. But as he turned towards the older man, he was dead asleep.

'_You better be asleep old man,'_

Both got up from their seats, and began walking towards the Far East corner of the hall, where Pankaj had seen the kitchen. They walked quietly, and Pankaj was on full alert, as if he was expecting a shad—gho— he should probably not think about those Ghosts…

_Shit! _But he did.

And then his imagination played tricks. As they kept walking, their footsteps matching each time as their heels marched against the hard floor, he thought he heard a third wheel. He stopped dead on his tracks, to hear whether a third-person was there with him or not. He stopped.

He stopped and his feet dead on the floor.

Tap Tap

_Oh Shit!_

"Purvi!" he silently screamed, well it was more of a whisper. She complied as his fearful voice got her attention.

"Kya?" She was baffled with his sudden pray to stop.

"Kya tumne nahi suna?"

"Kya?"

"Footsteps, please tell me you didn't heard that." It was more like—an excuse.

"I didn't" She truthfully assured, confused. Whatever he heard was the product of his own fear. There was nothing wrong with the house. "Dekho Pankaj ye jo kuch bhi tum kar raho, achi baat nahi hai. Tumhare vaham ko mujh par maat dalo please. It's irritating!" She declared his petty nuisances, after-all enough was enough.

"Arey yaar, tum bhadak kyun rahi ho? Maine bas tumse pucha kya tumna kuch sunna ki nahi."

"Nahi, maine kuch nahi suna,"

"Waise bolo na, chalo kitchen ki taraf." He directed his hands forward, as if implying ladies first. He was scared to the bone now. Whatever he heard was not a figment of his imagination. It was a legit footstep that resonated behind him.

They worked their way through the long corridor, watching the down pouring wrath of Mother Nature. It mercilessly struck the forest with the lightning. They passed through few portraits of people; and it mainly consisted of the victim's ancestors. One— he was rather enthralled to see. It was an old painting as he could deduce by seeing the rust on the glass that protected the portrait.

He stopped on his track, and observed it carefully. The man in the portrait who prideful stared at the painter with narrowed eyes, and underneath his feet was a Bloodhound who had his tongue out. The painting must be at-least eighty years old. Well, that proves this man's wealth belonged to his ancestors, who handed their richness down with generation. A lightning struck nearby, and he heard Purvi cursed which brought his attention back from the painting.

"Fuck!" she cussed.

He found a reason to be playful, but he chose to not dwell in pulling legs. He had other matters to look into, and that was how to survive this night without being haunted.

"Ye kitchen kahaan hai? Hum kitne door aagaye hai!" she muttered under her breath.

"Wahaan se left," Pankaj pointed out as picked up his speed, and soon he walked side-by-side with her.

Quietly the ventured towards the turn, and they were surprised to see more corridor. Purvi looked at him with dead eye, "Yahaan toh kuch bhi nahi hai,"

Pankaj was at loss of word. He could swear to the non-existing God that there was a kitchen here; he found it earlier while investigating. Hell, even Freddy had seen it. Slowly, fear crept up his spine onto his neck, where a cold breeze kissed his hair. He was at loss of word, and seeing him paralyzed temporarily Purvi got worried. Had she pushed him too much into it?

"Pankaj." She asked for his attention but got no response, so she said again and this time she shook him by touching his shoulders, "Pankaj!"

That snapped him out from an unknown reverie. A sweat found its way out from his ashen skin, as he slowly turned to look at her—dramatically. This worried her even more, "Kya hua?"

Should he tell her that he and Freddy had seen the kitchen here? He didn't know Purvi well enough, as brave as she looked, she was a tender woman. Well, that's how he perceived her to be. She could shed tears, and her voice would break whenever she was depressed. She was an expressive woman. But he didn't know if she could be afraid. Fear!

"Mujhe yaad nahi aa raha," He mustered a lie which was far from far-fetched, and to prove his lie as truth he faked a toothy smile. "Itna bada ghar jo hai."

She shook her head, and grunted annoyed at his stupid antics, "I swear to God, Pankaj, if you don't keep your stupidity in check then I might throw you off this building personally!"

"Aw, par tum toh police wali ho na?" He playfully said which annoyed her even more. So, she stomped her foot to the floor and walked forward. This frightened Pankaj even more; so, he quickly grabbed her by the hand.

"Kahaan jaa rahe ho?"

"Upar wale floor pe, saayad wahaan hoga kitchen." She curtly replied while shrugging her hands off of him. Pankaj fearfully walked in-front of her preventing her from walking any further."Hato raaste se, tum hi to roh rahe the ki tumhe bhook lag rahi hai, ab ye tumhe kya ho raha hai?"

"I'm not hungry anymore," he stood like a wall before her. He was about the same height as her, but it was still hard to shove him around.

"You may not be, but we are." She used a little bit of momentum to push him out of the way. He stumbled towards the secure railing of the corridor and fell back on his bottom, his back hitting the concrete barrier. She neither paid attention to the fallen man nor heed his cry of pain. Her anger was visible as she swiftly sauntered towards the stairs to go up. Pankaj stopped his painful moan so as to get her concerned caring when he saw her going up.

He graveled back on his feet and ran towards the stairs calling out her name. She stopped mid-way and turned to look at him. Pankaj who was below stared up, he stared beyond her towards the unknown morose floor. The floor was so gloomy; he could hardly see anything from there.

"Kya?" he heard her ask.

A depressing wave of terror crawled within his nerves, as his hands gently shook with fear. It was clear; he did not belonged or wished to go up there. It presented an ominous atmosphere.

"Chalo na, hum saayad kitchen peeche chod aaye hai. Wapas chal ke dekh lete hai!" he pleaded.

"Forget it! We didn't saw shit while we came here!" she grunted in annoyance, and turned her back on him. She stepped upward towards third floor. The young man stared from below at her disappearing form in the dark for a few seconds. Should he let her venture alone up there? When he mentioned he wasn't hungry anymore, he spoke the truth; experiencing creepy things would do that to any grown ass man. He concluded and skipped two stairs at a time and followed suit, he certainly didn't want to leave her alone. If this mansion was haunted, if! Then they needed to stick together.

And so he entered into the world of unknown. It was for sure, they hadn't searched the top floor at all.

Purvi was furious; the man pestered her beyond her usual limits. This ignorant man child always thought about himself, no wonder none in the bureau cared a trifle about his views and opinions. He was an ass clown, a joke as a detective, a fucking burden to them.

But, she did care for him. He was a good friend, who cheered her up whenever she felt sullen after a case. She was sensitive even though her façade was unbreakable; it still broke when she was alone. She lived alone with a roommate, who worked as a software engineer, they worked 24/7 and her usual duty involved during the night. So, most of the time—during week days, Purvi often stayed alone. Lonely, to her thoughts, she yearned for her parents cranky speeches which she enjoyed. Alone, so Pankaj—after work hours often showed up before her doors with stake-outs and both of them talked about random affairs.

He understood her well, but her? She could never empathize with the likes of him. He was rather odd, had various morbid interests, talked a lot, and pampered a lot. But he was a good man after all. She always wondered why the man was still alone despite having the charms to find a girlfriend; he lived alone. He spent his days at the field working cases and every evening after they are discharged of their duties, he showed up at her doors.

She never really understood him. She never tried.

And thus, here she was as she offered him the help he needed to feed his gullet. She was concerned about him too, and here he was dismissing her help, dismissing her needs as well. She wasn't entirely hungry, truth be told the only reason she accepted to help him was because, she felt sorry for him. After Daya sir brushed up his attempt rather rudely. The man had been awfully cranky nowadays.

She briskly strolled straight the corridor missing few statues which were ingrained to the walls; it was full of dead animals. There was only one door open which she entered without a thought. As soon as she was there the underlying blackness blinded her, so she swiped her phone open, and used that machine as a torch. She found three more doors as she got there, one on the right, one before her and another on her left.

The silence unnerved her as it had been a while that she hadn't heard a thunderous noise. Shaking off the slight fear, she took the right door, and found a dining hall. It had a small diner table, and over it was a chandelier, and the plates were served…

They were alone in the big mansion, and the plates were… Served…

But who was here to serve?

A small doubt slowly groveled unto her conscious brain. Tardily her breath hitched, she felt goose bump on her trachea. She considered if she should go further into the kitchen, or stay there… or return back to Pankaj. Who apparently was not there? The son of a bitch has probably gone back to their resting place, abandoning her.

He abandoned her.

Here she was alone in the eerie room, with evident fear on her face. She never believed in Ghosts, there was hardly anything to believe in them. Ever since she was a child, her father taught her to think rationally, and what rational explanation does she have to this?

She dared not to close her eyes, blinking was wayward. Her colleagues needed food, which she decided to be the provider of. But, this doubt… okay, she must be imagining the shadowy figure that pattered in the far corner of the room. In instinct her hand lowered, and her phone's light went to the floor. She feared she might witness something that she wasn't supposed to.

So, she took few deep breaths, still staring at the shadow that moved; she took cautious steps towards another door that existed there. Step after step, she made into the kitchen.

After she swiftly made her way into, and checked the refrigerator. However, she found nothing unfortunately. All her backbone was in vain, and now she had to go out. There was no detour from the kitchen; the only way she had to go from this room was the diner. And she was afraid to bore witness to that black fur of mess.

In impulse she considered to dash her way out. Again repeating the process she took deep breaths, and made her way out and came face to face with something… or someone.

Her scream was silenced by a hand—a familiar callous hand, which thankfully belonged to Pankaj. He hushed her quiet; she was surprised to see him like this…in his face that looked calm—with no sign of fear or jitteriness. He looked totally different, as he had no glasses gracing his chubby face. The calmness on his face frightened her.

He removed his hands, and stared at her despite the darkness she could still make out his eyes. It blankly responded by blinking, which forced her to repeat the same. She blinked after a long time, neither said a word—they just stared.

Her heart's usual pace lowered and heightened, panicking as the man made his move by getting uncomfortably close. A devoid of emotion was carved, in instance he closed the distance between them. And mechanically she backed away further; visibly jumbled at his behavior she tried to shove him away unsuccessfully. He was a bulky for his size and unlike the moment where she managed to push him away; this time she couldn't or rather she didn't.

The idea terrified her.

The fear with which she had an affair, just few moments prior, deserted her and placed her in a perilious situation.

Did the man held feelings for her?

A feeling… was that the possible reason for him to show up almost every night at her door step? Was he trying to subconsciously flirt with using his boyish stupid charms which somehow made a daily routine for her? Was it even working?

It was…

He wished to kiss her…

Her eyes widened with realization as he searched her lips, first step… she gulped, getting more nervous, and to a certain extent with anticipation.

_Kya soch rahi hai Purvi? Dhakka de usse!_

She abruptly abided her conscience as she jostled him out, but he didn't budge. His strength, she could imagine was similar to Daya in comparison now. He was planted like a pillar that was rooted.

Purvi saw him taking a bold step, as he pushed his right leg in between her thighs. His hands found its way onto her waist, as he gently caressed her skin by lifting her shirt. Her breath hitched on her throat and without thinking she arched her neck to the side, as if to persuade him to touch there. Pankaj did, as his other hand reached her neck and stroked it, warming it moreover. She was wholly aroused by then as his gentle touches and fondling increased by becoming bolder by the minute. His fingers tenderly traced the linen of her shirt before her bosom.

She exhaled heavily in expectancy; she wanted him to make a move. She desperately needed to release her illicit and immoral provocation. His fingers which traced her chest rose above to her lips where it he soothingly rubbed her lower lips. And, all this time, all she did was stand—as if her very life had left her body.

He got closer… and, more closely, so close she could feel his breath on her lips. And, it was cold, deathly.

"PURVI!"

She opened her eyes abruptly to find nothing but silence and cold.

"Purvi!" It was almost near the room and the voice belonged to the man who was just about to kiss her, Pankaj. She was confused, afflicted and borderline scared. The light from Pankaj's phone illuminated about two-fifth of the room.

Pankaj found her in near the kitchen's door completely unaware of what she went through. He had to shake her awake from the trance like state she was in.

"Purvi…" he called her only to snap her from the reverie, "Tumhe kitchen mil gayi?"

What the hell just happened? Her brain had no rational expression for that. She could still feel the light tingling sensation on her skin where she was felt by this man. It affected her in a way which disgusted her. She was downright spooked and confused thinking whether that was just an imagination, or Pankaj really violated her.

Yes, she felt repulsed, aghast and violated.

"Purvi?" he repeated, but before he could use another word, Purvi slapped him so hard that it connected to his ear.

He dropped sideways—onto the floor, his ears made buzzing noise followed by the burning awareness that he felt on his left cheek. His phone crawled out of his hands and got grinded in the hard tiles.

"Aw," he massaged his jaw to ease the pain; he was rather confused more than he was angry. His eyes found her and stared at the grimacing young woman. "Arey yaar kya ho gaya tumhe?"

"Mujhe akele kyun choda?" her voice held rejection, which perplexed Pankaj even more. She was the epitome of bravery when they tackled cases involving fake ghosts. But what did she saw that she reacted by hitting him?

Something must've happened that was for sure, but what? Purvi hardly lost her temper, and a slap was the last he imagined that he will earn from her. He made gnawing motion, and touched his lips to check whether he was bleeding or something. It was for certain that her slap will leave a mark on his cheek.

He saw her leaving him behind. And in panic he abruptly got up and ran towards her, only to notice his phone was left behind on the floor. So he came back and picked it up. Just as he was about to turn around he heard scratching noise…

It was familiar, the same scratch he heard when he was at the bathroom.

The noise was awfully close too, so close, he could feel the vibration. Thus, he kept his head low, and slowly stepped back from the noise. He was afraid to look what was before him, oh he was very afraid. Perhaps that is what Purvi saw.

He held his phone tightly, as he kept stepping back towards the door. As he reached the edge to turn around, but before he stole a glance at the source.

Pankaj's eyes widened in horror, he lost his voice to call Purvi who was probably out. There stood a child who was attempting to draw something on the walls. The child was about seven, a male child, who slowly turned his body towards him.

Pankaj paled.

That was enough for him to run away from this room. His thirsts, hunger, piss and shit all constricted into a knot within him as he desperately made his way out from the creepy place. He ran with all his might. As he got out he saw the retreating form of Purvi. He, terrified bee lined towards her, breathing heavy and white to the bones. He grabbed her by her hands, but in reflex she grasped his forearm and hurled him towards the wall before her.

"Aw fuck!" He grunted as his head met the concrete wall. Before he could react with aggressiveness, a lightning struck, and with which he saw Purvi's ashen face. And, he knew that she had seen shits too. He picked up his fallen glasses, and wore them. Looking beyond towards the room where he came from, he saw the same kid out from the kitchen, and apparently had his back towards them.

In fright, he jumped up, grabbed her hands and made a run towards the stairs down with her in tow. And luckily, she didn't throw him this time.

They marked their foot on the second floor and found the air much lighter than the third.

He panted heavily, and beside him Purvi stood… well, she was in much better shape than him. Speaking in between breaths, he managed to make sense, "Maine… dekha usse.."

Hearing the sentence, the first thing that came to her mind was his fingers fondling her. She shook that image off, and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Purvi gazed at Pankaj who was still panting with his palms on his knees. She hurt him twice, and both times he didn't say anything. Perhaps she should tell him what happened with her, as an apology.

A sudden blush formed as she got embarrassed imagining what his retort would be. The kind of man he was, he'll probably rub it on her face. She found her composure, and adjusted her shirt slightly. So, she decided she'll rather keep it a secret.

"Sorry," she said without looking at him.

He turned to glance at her, and found her staring ahead at the chaotic scene of rain before them, "Kis baat ke liye?"

"Tumhe thapad marne aur phekne ke liye." She didn't give him a chance to respond whilst she turned and made her towards where people stayed.

_'This scooy-doo bullshit is scary' _she concluded then and there, that it might be her creation, a tiny part of the fact that she fancied the immoral decorum. Pankaj hastily ran towards her; aspiring no more ghosts tailing his fat ass.

They arrived at their resting place, and found Survi who was soundly asleep, while both Daya and Freddy were missing. Pankaj stood behind, as Purvi woke the sleeping woman from her dilemma.

"Survi! Daya sir, aur Fredricks kahan gaye hai?" she asked, but blue eyed woman took her time as she yawned, moaned and twisted her taut muscles to enchantment. Pankaj was drawn to her, curly dark hair also to the fullness of her chest that pressed tightly against the sweat shirt.

_Stupid, pervert! _He berated his pubertal hormones for reacting overwhelmingly.

"Kya? Woh nahi hai yahaan pe?" she bewilderedly repeated.

"Aapne nahi dekha?" Pankaj said, as he finally decided to pander with their conversation. He realized it was probably the first time he talked with her. Embarrassed at the thought that all he did was ogle at her all this time instead of indulging her with a conversation.

She perplexedly looked at him for few seconds before answering, "Ji nahi. Main toh soh rahi thi, par haan maine Fredricks sir ko kuch bathroom jane ki baat karte hue sunna."

Bathroom! Pankaj's goose bump returned with full force as he shivered visibly, like he experienced the same chilling sensation again on his ski. His fear was evident on his face, since Purvi concernedly observed him, "Kya hua, Pankaj?"

Survi who felt left out from all of their conversation finally asked, "Aap itne darre hue kyun hai?"

"Ye ghar haunted hai!" he whispered, his gaze met the petrified, blue-eyed woman's who instantly spoke.

"Humme jitni jaldi ho sake nikalna hoga yahaan se!"

Purvi didn't heed the woman's cry as she kept looking at Pankaj who further spoke, "Jab main bathroom use kar raha tha, toh mujhe laga mere alawa aur koi tha wahaan pe," his terrified look brought the same fear within him, despite her acting brave—she still felt chills. "Tab Daya sir wahaan pe agaye the aur mein, sidhe bhaaga chala aya wahaan se."

Purvi's eye widened when he said that, and quietly she uttered, "Par Pankaj, sir toh bathroom gaye hi nahi the…"

After the reveal, the room felt much heavier—the air felt like it was choked out from their lungs. Their breathing, increased to grab more oxygen which eerily diminished. Hearing his testimony, the blue-eyed woman became more anxious.

"Humme yahaan se jaldi nikalna hoga ma'am!" she repeated again, this time pleading.

"Par Daya sir, aur Freddy sir ko bhi toh dhoondna hoga na hume." Mustering all her bravado that she conceded, she stated that. She had been an officer much longer than Pankaj who arrived later, so officially she can be implied as in-charge. And so, she was in command now.

"We should search for them and get out of here as soon as possible." She concluded holding such severity in his voice that both Pankaj and Survi's fear crumbled as the complied. Their search operation began. However, not before…

"Hume alag hona padega," Purvi gravely expressed. "Main aur Survi, aur Pankaj tumhe akele jaana hoga."

"Par kyun?" His desperation was audible, since Pankaj nonetheless, feared that going alone will not only harm him, but also them. He didn't want to lose either. "Kyun na hum saath chale? Hum safe rahenge."

"Jo kuch bhi hai, tumhara vaham hai Pankaj," she argued, even being aware of the unsettling emergence at the kitchen, she still believed it was nothing but her brain mixed with little fear that made her hallucinate that black mist.

Mist, that was slowly—rousing behind Pankaj.

Before he could retaliate with his wit, she interrupted, "Be a man, Pankaj! I'm sorry, but you need to realize that. Aur Survi ko meri jyada jaroorat hogi."

Hastily she requested Survi, "Chalein? Jitni jaldi hum unhe khoj nikaal lenge utni jaldi hum yahaan se niklenge." Not waiting for a reply, she shot towards the west corner—briskly walking, Survi stole one uncomfortable but sympathizing glance at him as she jogged towards Purvi.

"What the fuck?" He audibly cursed, loud enough for Purvi to hear. She abandoned him! He searched for her like a madman at the third floor, and she repaid by abandoning him in this scary—haunted mansion all alone.

_'She played the woman card with you brah!'_ Why his conscience did always sounded drunk?

So, he was alone… to his own, alongside his frightened brain, and rampaging pulses, his skin warm—so warm he sedated as his shirt clung to due to the moisture. His sweat apparently made him feel arctic, as the room was empty and big; it carried an evil wintery impression.

_"Be a man, bro!"_ he mentally slurred himself to retrieve his buried daring persona. _"Be like Scooby doo dude!"_

_"But, Scooby doo is a dog,"_ his normal voice in the head countered.

_"It's the same shit, man! The dog could talk just like you." _his conscience argued endearingly completely stoned.

"Papa…"

And, he froze.

"Aap mere saath kyun nahi khelte?"

Since, he was alone with no confidant, he screamed like a little girl, and dashed towards elsewhere without watching his steps.

Purvi who kept her pace fast didn't slow down when her companion, Survi carried herself alongside her. She swiftly turned her left and passed the corner without even glancing towards the man who mystified her. Certainly, she was sorry that she had to abandon him, which is because she didn't want to confront him after what took place on the third floor. Both humiliated and upset, she cared less that she left him behind on his own.

"Ma'am apko nahi lagta hummein saath mein rehna tha?" Survi questioned.

She brushed her, "Woh thik hoga, C.I.D. officer jo hai."

"He looked genuinely scared… and hurt, ma'am."

Not to dwell further on Pankaj's endeavor, she began calling out, "Daya sir! Freddy sir!"

Survi got the idea; she didn't care for the young man that they left behind. Although they haven't spoke—not even a word after she was included in their team, she still empathized with him. He meant no harm, which was obvious. Nonetheless, she chose to keep her mouth shut, they were a bunch of cops—and she didn't wished to get on their bad side.

They had covered a long distance, as they went through room from room in search for her senior officers. It was still the second floor in which they—rather hopelessly—explored, the rooms were big and like a maze they could easily get lost in the dark. Thus, Survi unconsciously grasped Purvi's hand, while giving her an excuse.

In next to no time, Purvi heard Pankaj scream and she stopped dead on her tracks. And in instant she was worried, along with the guilt that she had to leave him alone. It was a momentary decision, as she didn't think twice to impose her new found commanding power on him. And besides, what she told him was legit, and a hundred percent fact, he needed to man up. His pitiful fright should stop.

She was in an uncanny predicament, since the thought of losing her senior officer was overwhelming enough, as they had went AWOL, and now Pankaj's was probably in trouble as well.

"Ma'am, unhe saayad akele chodna nahi chahiyetha" She heard her companion speak fearfully. Her voice was breaking, and she could feel the sweat on her hand.

Finally she decided she should go back, but not before a hand fell upon her shoulder.

Purvi didn't turn to look who it was; instead she peeked at her companion who had her face in a frightful guise. The phone in her hand dully died, and she was out of her battery. An observable smoky mist circled around them, and it was freezing in the room. The audible pitter-patter of rain water in the balcony became more violent, along with the wind which picked up speed, as it reached their hair.

Her long ponytail flew and struck whoever that held her shoulder. They dared not to move, as if moving will end their lives.

"Tum dono thik ho na?" it was Daya. Hearing his deep and confident voice they promptly relaxed, when both exhaled a heavy sigh of relief. "Itne darre hue kyun ho?"

"Sir, ye ghar bhootiya hai," It was Survi who chose to reply.

Daya laughed heartily, "Kya tumne dekha?"

"Ji.. Ji nahi, hummein Pankaj sir ne kaha," came her straightaway reply.

"Wo pagal har waqt wahi kehta hai, jab aise ghar pe hota hai. Uski baat mat suno… by the way wo hai kahaan?"

"Aap kahaan the sir?" Purvi cautiously spoke; there was something about the man that she found unusual. But, what she couldn't put her finger on.

He stared at her in the darkness, "Main bathroom gaya tha fresh hone ke liye."

"Freddy sir kahaan hai?"

"Wo nahi hai tumhare saath?" his voice held genuine confusion, "Kamaal hai wo mere saath hi tha, mere jane ke baad wo wahaan se nikla, ab tak toh usse tumhare saath hona tha."

He saw both woman and no sign of the young man, and so he enquired, "By the way Pankaj kahaan hai?"

Something was amiss, and Purvi could hardly notice, but Daya kept looking towards the far end. Then again, it was dark and she could barely see. The temperature even dropped, so far that they could see the fog with each breath they took.

It came from both woman, but not from Daya.

Purvi tightened her grip on Survi, who yelped slightly. Daya noticed her and asked, "Kya hua?"

The blue eyed nervously glanced at the glaring Purvi, for some reason pointed towards Daya with her eyes, which she saw due to the lightning that struck followed by the thunder. And, within that Survi saw something and her eyes bulged. Purvi again, grabbed her hand and pointed not to act accordingly.

They were dealing with something horrific here.

"Sir," Purvi somehow managed to compose her voice, and lied with all her might, "Pankaj, soh raha hai sofe pe."

"Acha, toh chale vaapas?" he asked taking the lead before them.

"Sir, aap chaliye, hum aapke peeche aate hai." Purvi proposed, and both ladies slowly backed away behind Daya who still looked confused at their behavior. Shrugging his shoulder, he turned back and walked towards the hall.

A panic stricken expression Survi wore, she turned towards Purvi and whispered "Unke shirt par khoon tha!"

"Woh Daya sir nahi hai," Survi confused at her asked,

"Aap kaise keh sakte hai?"

"Unki saans nahi chal rahi thi."

This meant either Daya was somewhere else… or in worse situation, probably dead. Purvi didn't consider the later. Why any of them didn't have any guns at times like this?

"Ab kya karein?" Survi enquired fearfully, she didn't want to follow the man who was apparently dead.

"We could make a run after getting out from this room." Survi nodded to the idea.

"Par aapke colleagues ka kya?"

Purvi went quiet, she had not thought about Freddy who was still missing, and Pankaj whose fate was still unknown after she left him deserted. She feared she had lost both, or everyone other than the woman whose life depends on her. A little bit of hope was still there, saying Pankaj was alive and well. The scream held panic without agony, so possibly he must've fled from whatever he saw.

She knew what he saw, since she perceived that too.

"You ready to run?" she dearly prayed for Pankaj, and Freddy—hoping both of them were breathing soundly, somewhere—elsewhere. Survi nodded her approval, and taking that as a cue, both of them shot out and ran the opposite way from Daya, grimaced realizing them flee.

"Kahaan jaa rahi ho,Purvi?" he walked towards the directions where they ran.

"Purvi…" he repeated her name, "Vaapas ao!" it was an order.

"Mujhe gussa mat dilao, Purvi!"

"Purvi!" they didn't stop, or turned around as they heard him roar. Mustering all the strength on their legs they ran. His heavy footstep followed them, he yelled "Purvi! Kahaan jaa rahi ho tum?"

They made a turn from the corridor towards the stairs, which went upstairs, since, there were about three stairways at each level. Purvi didn't even think twice 'cause the fear of being caught by Daya, or whoever that was, was much scarier than coming face-to-face with the replica of Pankaj who possessed hardly any hazard. Petrified, they fled- away from the menacing man, who picked up his pace and jogged towards them, shouting their names, and with each syllable, his voice began to change. Heavier, spiteful, and malevolent, the man strode upwards tracing their scent.

"Tum mujhse bach nahi sakti," he bellowed along with the thunder that struck the mansion, "PURVI!"

Pankaj ran and ran, even though he had no fuel to continue, he still did—the adrenaline rush made him frantic, and in panic mode he could hardly see anything other than the bright flashes of lightning. He heard someone holler, and when the thunder struck against the pillar from where he stood. His footings trembled, as he toppled and stumbled down the stairs.

His blotted—heavy body hit against the concrete stairs. Pankaj hit every functioning fragment of his anatomy as his head crashed against the floor which was dirty. His calloused skin cracked drawing out blood, which combined with the apparent muddy soil. The glasses he wore were crackled and crinkled; fallen dead on the floor, which he picked only to throw it away.

It was useless. He could still see, but farther objects were somewhat blurry.

In his unclear vision, he sharply viewed his surroundings. Long gone was the splendor which was now replaced with sordid walls, with vines that crawled from the floor towards the wall. A foul smell corroded his nose, as he crinkled unconsciously studying all over.

Sharp pain shot through his nerves, and then he felt stinging call of agony through-out his body. His knee began to tremble, and the throbbing tear on his temple suggested red fluid which dribbled down his jaw.

The ground floor was chaotically silent; with a foreboding heaviness that gloomed the entire mansion. He needed to find Freddy, or Daya, either one—he prayed they better be alive. Despite his fear of ghosts, despite his belief that he was not a good officer, his bravado which was dissolved regenerated in hopes of reunion with the team. So, he limped, gently massaging his elbow as he made his way towards the room where the whole ordeal began… the bathroom.

He chose not to scream the officers' name for a reason. Ergo he did not wish to attract unwanted attention. The dead feeds on fear, if fear was audible in his voice then they will find him.

They… will… find… him.

He heard chattering, and he stopped dead on his tracks. Taking few deep breaths, he consoled his rampaging heart and continued his walk towards the bathroom. While he crossed the ginormous guest bedroom, the voices increased… it went from whispers to full shouts, luckily the door was closed. He didn't stop there, instead he ran towards the bathroom.

And there laid, Freddy, his head was struck open. A possible blunt object must've hit him. The old man's face was smeared with blood. And God knows if his pulse was there or not.

Pankaj hurriedly walked towards him and squatted before the fallen man. Using his fingers on the man's nerve on the neck he exhaled a sigh of relief, to feel slight albeit a reason to be alive. He whispered, "Freddy sir?"

The man didn't reply, his face slumped into a pitiful sleep—he was unconscious.

He went to the bathroom, in hopes to run the tap water so as to throw it at the old man's face. But soon as he entered, it reeked of decayed flesh, and uric water. It was a mass hallucination, how could they miss a mansion as ugly and creepy as this? When they arrived it was shining—now all that was left were molds and foul odor of death.

He entered to see the lifeless skeletal structures which lay on the floor; the fabric they wore was far from complete—it was obvious they had died months or even years before. He controlled his fear; he composed his mystic ladder of fraught. During his consideration of turning back towards Freddy he thought he saw something in the mirror.

The mirror which was shattered, yet the unmoving object were hung to the squalor. Whoever that was on the mirror, screamed at him.

He didn't turn to look, instead in his adrenaline trance—he shifted out from the bathroom. Pankaj, with all his might lifted the older plus heavier man on his aching shoulder. Choking on his breath, he shot straight towards the exit. He suffered the visage of seeing objects floating and getting thrown everywhere on every room. As he was about to cross the giant guest room, he saw something odd.

The closed door was apparently open.

He stopped dead, his shoulder screamed at him for carrying a burden so heavy that his weakening knees might give up. But, he held strong—and that courage made him curious, as he stopped and stared at the room from outside.

A pair of legs dangled lifelessly along with the body of a man. The rope was taut around his neck, along with the vice grip around his cervix. The body swung gently, as if floating mid-air—it resembled someone he knew.

It resembled his senior inspector.

His eyes widened and before he could jump to the rescue of the big man, it slowly turned towards him. The crackling sound of rope on the ceiling increased. A bitter albeit hostile air grasped his lungs, Pankaj's knee trembled more, as he saw the body alive and well.

Daya grinned at him, so terrifying that Pankaj stepped back.

"Mujhe akele chod kar kahaan chal diye sub-inspector? Kya main aise hi latka rahoonga?" The mockery shattered the valor that Pankaj held as he almost lost his footing in fear. But, he didn't lose it—instead he closed his eyes and expended his last breath in a sprint towards the exit. Not long he reached few yards; he heard the menacing cackle of the man that was still swinging on the rope. "Wapas aa madarchod! Wapas aa!"

The cackling echoed thunderously at the hall.

"Oh Fuck oh fuck oh fuck," he kept repeating, the only word that retained his sanity unharmed. "Woh Daya nahi hai, woh definitely Daya nahi tha!"

Fortunately, he made it out alive—as the heavy down pour welcomed him and his partner. The sudden cold water struck Freddy's body as he grunted in pain. Likewise, it comforted Pankaj from the burning feeling that he was getting through-out his body.

"Freddy sir,aap thik ho jayenge! Bas relax kijiye!"

Freddy who was fighting from the apparent concussion found it quite difficult to understand what Pankaj was saying. Not when the rain made it much harder for his ears to perceive. But, he did notice he was being carried by Pankaj towards their vehicle, the Scorpio.

It was Freddy who drove the vehicle when they arrived at this God forsaken place, so he must probably hold the key too. Hence, Pankaj dropped his heavy body near the vehicle, and dug out the car keys. He swiftly worked through the door with his trembling hand. Just as soon as he undid the door, he picked up Freddy again, and this time it was much difficult to do so. But the young man eventually did, as he threw the man inside.

'_Wait a minute! Agar gaadi ki chaabi Freddy sir ke paas thi toh sir Survi ke liye kahaan se kapde laaye the?'_

"Kaha…ka… ka…haan," He was trying to make up the words, which the young man empathized with.

So he curtly replied after grasping for his breath, "Purvi musibat main hai sir, usse lane ke liye mujhe andar jana hoga."

"Please stay up sir, I'll be back soon." Pankaj morosely said, as he closed the door—securely locking it.

All this time all they thought in unison that where their senior inspector was.

"Kya din chuna tha bagair gun ke aane ke liye!" he mentally snapped.

Pankaj remembered they had few shovels in their car, and so he retrieved one for safety measures. He looked above, towards the squalor of a mansion on last time—whilst cherishing the water that tamed his inner turmoil. Taking few deep breaths he entered into the haunted mansion—hopefully for the last time.

He should begin his search from top to bottom. Therefore, he began his brisk march towards the stairs.

Both Purvi and Survi found their way into the catacomb like rooms of the third floor, going from place to place for a location to hide. They went from the diner and got back only to enter the hall once again to search for more rooms. It felt like countless room were available for them to disappear, and none seemed legitimate enough to hold them for a while from the psychopath Daya.

Speaking of whom, it had been a while that they haven't heard him screaming his lungs for Purvi. They found a spot, in the one of the bedrooms. It had a bed, which Survi took as she was much slender than Purvi. The sub-inspector needed to hurry, as the heavy footstep was getting louder by the second.

"Purvi…" Daya called in a sing-song voice, "Tum mujhse chup nahi sakti…"

"Come out, come out wherever you are." A thumping sound paraded along with his boots, and soon a dragging noise followed. He was definitely holding a weapon or something, Purvi's intuition screamed for her to hide quickly.

The man reached the door, and found the room to be empty. But, he made sure to double check. Purvi hung by the window from the outside, since the wardrobe closet was such a cliché. She heard him open the closet first, not by his hand… it cried as if it had been smashed. The woods might've probably soiled the room. She got worried about Survi, who was still lying underneath the bed.

"Purvi! You can't hide forever!" he hollered, she realized his voice has completely changed. It sounded like another man, and not Daya's.

The weakness on her arms reminded her of her demanding weight. Her torso was not strong enough, and if she doesn't get up to the room then she might fall down from the third floor. Fearfully she looked down and saw it might be about 90 foot from the level zero. Certainly, she'll crush her bones with that impact.

Her musing ended, when a hand gripped her forearm. "Tumhara perfume bahot acha hai!" he grinned like a mad man, his hand tightened violently, and soon she had this feeling it may be her last day. The man picked her up like a rag and threw her across the room.

Her breath left her lungs in hurry, she grunted and coughed but she didn't cry. She still had the fight in her to survive, picking up the sharp wooden piece she got back on her feet and jumped towards the taller man. Who saw her coming, before he could even raise his axe to hit her, Survi grabbed his leg. As time slowed down for Purvi, she thanked the brave woman for a distraction—and so she stabbed the large yet sharp wood on Daya's collar.

Daya stumbled and fell back to the floor with a sickening thud. His scream gurgled with the blood that squirted out from his neckline—where the weapon was dropped, and it was still there. Hopelessly, he grabbed and the anger returned in him. Grunting and yelling unmanageable words he threw the bed off and Survi was visible.

Her terrified scream was about to be silenced by him.

In a violent motion, he swung the axe at her, but Purvi reacted by dragging the woman out from the impact. Saved by a nickel of time, they made their survival run again. Daya spitefully screamed as he took out the wooden pick from his collar bone.

"Tum mein se koi bhi zinda nahi bachega!" he exclaimed audible enough for Purvi to hear, "Koi bhi zinda nahi niklega iss ghar se! Suna tumne Purvi! Koi bhi nahi!"

He cackled so loud, it matched the light show that transpired outside.

The women had lot more fuel to spare a marathon, and running from the man was not that easy—not since he flung her across the room. For sure her shoulder was dislocated to say the least. She dearly hoped Pankaj and Freddy to be alright. If possible she prayed they somehow found their way away from this God-fuck-orsaken house.

They got inside a room unknowingly, and were horrified realizing it was the bathroom—and before they sprinted out again, they saw the silhouette of that monster in Daya's body. Purvi locked the door, and Survi dragged the bathtub towards the door, hoping it would stop the maniac.

Both held their breath, not wishing to give their location away so soon. They feared the man could hear them breathe. Mutually they slumped down to the floor at either side, praying to dear God to save them from this life threatening situation. The heavy footstep increased as his heels made their way towards the door.

"Purvi," he innocently sung out the name. Purvi kept wondering why he was so obsessed with her, even though there was Survi as well. "Tum iss darwaze ke peeche kya kar rahi ho us ladki ke saath?"

They kept quiet, listening to their rioting beat of spirit. Purvi stole a glance at the woman who was breathing heavily, and her lively skin had lost all color. Her dark hair was a mess, and so was the clothes she wore—Daya's clothes. The blue-eyed woman's panic harassed face turned towards, and stared at her.

Perhaps that's how they will die here.

"You know," Purvi spoke and her composure alarmed the blue-eyed woman, "Hum kitna jeeye hai aur kaise, wo tab tak maloom nahi hoga jab tak maut dastak na de."

The menace began to bang on the door, calling out Purvi. Who neither did anything to survive nor had the guts to face the man again. It was like she was considering her life.

"Itne saal C.I.D. ko dene ke baad bhi darr ne kabhi hummein nahi choda." She looked at Survi, "Ye main pehli baar keh rahi hoon, Survi, aur wo bhi tumhe ki mujhe darr lag raha hai."

She had no idea what to say or do, if an officer like her was accepting her demise, then what more she could do? So, she slumped back into the wall.

"Mujhe usse akele chodna nahi chahiyetha," it was melancholia that shook Purvi to the very core, the scream was agonizing — that scream was because of death. Pankaj died because she was afraid to confront her underlying feelings. Her confusion towards him was the reason behind his demise. The poor young blood neither had the time for her apology, or time sharing.

The axe severely struck the wooden door. Survi flinched, but Purvi just stared towards the ceiling.

"Purvi!" Daya struck again, and the door made a sickening crack, but it was far from broken. From the hole, he stared inside, and grinned as he tried to look at either side, "Purvi… tum mujh se chup nahi sakti."

He punched into the hole and tried to grab the knob to open it. Which was a mistake, Purvi suddenly grabbed it and using all her might she pulled it towards her. It audibly broke, and Daya cursed out his pain. He shrugged his broken hand out from her grasp and pulled it back.

"Bitch! Shit man! Fuck! Iski sajah milegi tumko," He howled, "ISKI SAJAH MILEGI!"

He kicked the door open, and dragged Survi out along with him. Her scream snapped Purvi out from the trance as she desperately got to her feet. "Survi!" She jumped high which was enough for her to circle her legs around Daya's neck. Using her momentum she spiraled down, and down came the large body of Daya. Quickly, she managed to grab his arm in an armbar, and used her hips as a fulcrum to snap his elbows, as she used her leg muscle to put him in place.

The more the maniac struggled against her, the more pressure she put. The force was sheer—and the man lost his weapon.

"Survi! Kulhadi uthao aur maro!" she ordered, while still struggling to hold the man down.

The blue eyed women complied without any consideration, and stroke the weapon down and hard at his chest. His scream was silenced by the thunder; Survi sadistically dragged the weapon to the right splattering his blood on Purvi's clothes—and neck.

She chopped some more, with more severity, and brutally with the rusty axe. Purvi snapped his already broken arm like a twig and got up. His body rested lifeless on the floor, with morbid glory in the squalid room. His guts and gore smeared all over the place. It was a mess.

Purvi's face was crestfallen, as she realized she along with an accompany she killed her senior officer. She dropped to her knees, staring at his unresponsive corpse. A tear managed to tease her lids, but she didn't cry, she was not supposed to cry. Not when her companion murdered their possible murderer. The dead man was already dead, it wasn't her superior—it was just a body now.

Survi threw the axe away in disgust at what she did and slumped down before Purvi. And unlike her, she began to sob. Taking pity at her Purvi mustered all her sanity and morality to stand up, her legs automatically went to her and her lips parted to say, "It is all over, Survi. Hummein nikalna hoga yahaan se."

She nodded, and Purvi helped her up back to her two feet. Soon, both gravelly injured mentally—walked out from the room. Purvi was beyond depressed, she was feeling suicidal. Her team died an unknown death, and she helped killing her leader. What would the world say? A C.I.D. officer murdered her entire team in blind rage thinking their leader was a psychopath. If he was a psychopath then what does it made her?

No one would believe it was a work of supernatural. Her sir had died, and resurrected only to go on a murder spree, which she ended by ending his life.

She killed a friendly, her mentor. And, she betrayed her friend by abandoning him. This made her feel even worse.

Sullenly they dragged their feet in the corridor, each to their own thoughts. The thoughts that were loud, that screamed at the conscience. Their melancholic musing which ultimately distracted them from the axe.

It was not over.

The eroded axe moved in rapid succession, and Purvi heard a sickening thud from her side. As she turned her head sideways the blood splashed on her horror tormented face. Her companions head rolled to the floor, but she had less time to react from another violent swing.

She leaned sideways and narrowly avoided her arms from being chopped off. Her foot slipped due to the watery surface, and she fell back on her buttock. The man was not Daya, it showed its true color. Menace was terrifically similar to Daya in build but they didn't share the traits. His clothes were dirty and rugged; the wound from his chest was still there as she could still see his dead heart not beating. His imperiling long hair covered much of his face. She can't even recognize him. It was not Daya, it was not her sir.

And, so, her demise was before her eyes. Closing her eyes in acceptance, there were no hopes left in her. Her whole team was dead, so she'd rather not live.

A loud snap and she flinched anticipating the pain which didn't come. Instead she heard grunting and panting. Her eyes widened realizing it was Pankaj who had a bloodied shovel in his hand. He was disoriented from head to toe, his jeans were muddied, and his torso covered with blood—his own blood.

Near her feet remained the body of the menace, Pankaj lost his temper and he let loose as he kept hitting numerously crushing the head and splattering the brain matters everywhere. And soon, the grip he had got lost and his weapon slipped—and he fell down to the ground. Purvi hadn't noticed before but the whole appearance of the mansion changed into an old, dirty and evil place. As if it had its own life.

She glanced at the dead woman one last time, acknowledged her bravery and got to his feet and so did Pankaj. Both stared at each other, their thoughts circled around the events that transpired today. Each thought they lost the other.

He was still panting hard, as he spoke in between breaths, "Freddy sir car mein hai, yahaan se jaldi nikalna hoga. Iss ghar ka kona kona zinda hai."

Pankaj saw shits that he thought never existed. Despite the fear there was the lingering doubt of that. A dead child whom he saw getting killed by his father, followed by the suicide by hanging himself with a rope. The painting he studied was missing the object of portrait. The house reeked of death, blood and live flesh. He saw the ghost of a beheaded woman strolling casually away from him as he was searching for Purvi.

Purvi only nodded and slowly walked, "Dheere nahi, jaldi chalo… aur bhi bahut kuch hai, jo tumhe raste mein dikhenge."

He lightly pushed her which forced her to jog instead of walking, and behind her Pankaj huffed and puffed as he followed suit. They successfully made it to the stairs, she noticed Pankaj muttering curses under his breath for some reasons. Countless slurs and slangs filled with idiotic and vile words, she hadn't ever heard him utter.

"Kya kar rahe ho tum?" She asked,

"Kahin suna tha, agar tum gaaliyan dete rahoge toh bhoot peesach saamne ane se darenge!" he spoke between his breaths. She wanted to laugh, she needed a laugh but the aftermaths after death, gore and rain made it difficult for her to laugh. She lost her companion, the woman Survi—would be dearly missed.

She was about to stop seeing a child running backwards towards them, but Pankaj grabbed her hands and took the lead towards another direction for another stairs. Her ears weren't ringing when she heard manic laughter filling the air; it was so disturbing that she thought she can't even take a single. If it weren't for Pankaj dragging her along with him, she must've been lost at this labyrinth of insanity.

They reached the exit gate, now she had taken the lead as she swiftly dashed towards the car. Pankaj who was getting slower, found it much difficult to even reach the door. Just as he was about to reach, he saw the ghost of the man he killed. As apparently he had his arms around his legs. The young man fell right on his face, and his bloody mess of a face was getting dragged back into the house.

He tried to crawl, using all his might to reach and touch the watery surface of outside. But his strength was giving in,

"Tum kahin nahi jaa rahe," The tone was dark and evil; a gurgly voice was pulling him back. "Tum yahin maroge, yahin rahoge hamesa ke liye."

"Jaane de mujhe madarchod, haath hata apna bhosad chod!" he was keeping up his rambling of bad words, which was unfortunately useless. It was the vines from the house that had a grip on his leg. He kept struggling but it was of no effect. So he slumped back, accepting his death.

A chopping sound came and he looked up to see, Daya who had an axe. The senior inspector miraculously came out of nowhere looking disheveled and bloodied as well. Daya cut down the vines and picked the exhausted body of Pankaj and ran out towards their vehicle. It was getting blurry for Pankaj, but using one last ounce of strength he reached into his pockets and retrieved the keys to the car.

Purvi had taken the back seat, so Daya dropped the heavy young man on the front as a companion. Taking the keys he swiftly jumped over the car and entered the driver's seat. He ignited the engine unsuccessfully.

"Chalu hoja! Chalu hoja madar-!" Daya cursed, and hit the steering so hard that it worked. He had no time to marvel how he did it; instead he turned the wheels and accelerated away from the haunted house.

"Sir…"It was Purvi, who still couldn't believe as she saw him coming out from the woods. She informed him Pankaj was in danger, so Daya who had various tools on his car took out an axe and entered the ginormous house. She wondered what had happened to him, seeing all the blood on him. It was his own blood, as he had multiple scars on his arms and head.

He chose not to reply, he didn't wanted to.

"Survi…" Purvi thought she should remark about her traumatizing event, but he interrupted.

"Survi kabhi zinda hi nahi thi. Jab usne kaha uske paas gaadi thi toh main baahar gaya tha dekhne keliye. Wahaan koi gaadi nahi thi," he quietly said, processing the events, reminiscing it for a rationale explanation which he had none. Purvi's eyes widened along with the chill that crawled up her spine, hell they fought alongside against the menace. Pankaj then mentioned he saw a headless woman walking the aisle while he was searching for Purvi, "Mujhpe kisine peeche se waar kiya, aur jab palat ke dekha toh Freddy tha, ya kahein Freddy ki tarah koi aur tha…"

They silently heard his story. As he was over, Freddy who was somewhat conscious told his—and then followed by both friends reciting their experience in the haunted mansion. The night which kept all of them occupied in high tension.

Hopefully, they'll forget it soon…

* * *

_**A/N: **_So I hope you all survived the length and liked it?

The idea actually came just like that, and since I've no work to do other then sit and sleep all around, waiting for my feet to heal. As, I'm waiting for my stitches to get removed from my heel, I was bored of doing nothing, and my fingers healed just two days ago. So I thought I should just go with the flow. And hey, I finished. :))

I kept it one shot just so I could get over it and concentrate on updating my other story, "Blood"

I think I should change that title to something else.


End file.
